happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Late for Me, Soon for Your
Late for Me, Soon for Your is a HTFF episode. Plot Orion is walking toward bus stop, he sees something shiny and discovers a Cursed Idol. Impressed, he keep it inside his backpack, he then see bus stop on bus stop. When walking inside it, the bus closes its door and Orion's hand stuck on the door, the bus drives away and Orion gets dragged away into road. His hand cut off from him, causing him fall to road. Orion awakes and sees a car driven toward him, he avoid it but other cars and a bus hits him. Orion is injured awful yet still alive, the ground cracking and he run away, the crack go toward him. Orion sees a truck of barrels driven toward him, he avoid and the truck fall into the crack. He then goes to tree to hide, the crack don't see him and go away, Orion thinks he's safe. He sees Hexe and Cicatrix on the park, he tells them that he need their helps for making him away from curse. Cicatrix shakes her head while Hexe just gives him a shell necklace, Orion just wears the shell necklace and walks away with sad. He sees a crack goes toward him again, Orion run away for his life, the crack follow him. He uses the necklace and throws it on the crack, the crack stopped for seconds then become bigger and chase Orion. Orion runs as fast he can, he go inside the store. He sees Jynx buying glasses, he tell him how to go away from curse, Jynx gives him a horse shoe, Orion sighs sadly and carries the horse shoe to college. While on his going to college, some dead birds fall from sky, Orion pulls out his umbrella to shield him, but the wind blown so strong, making his umbrella fly into sky. Orion is about thrown into sky, he quickly hold a pole tightly, a tree fall on him and Orion jump away. A tornado appear and it chase him, he runs away as fast. He passes by Hexe and Cicatrix, they get struck and vaporized by a lightning bolt. Orion then passes by Jynx, he get tripped and rolls down the street, a car then hit him and he get thrown into tree. He get stuck and struggle to get out, he then falls into ground. Orion still survived and goes to college, he then met Angie who about to cross the road. He asks her that she can helps him, but Angie is too shy to answer and walk away from him. Orion sees Angie's sphere fall and returns it to her, but then cars get crashed on each other and a car driven toward Angie. Orion pushes her away and gets hit by the car, he then attacked by dogs and clawed by cats, after that, he get hit by a car again. He thrown into tree and some birds start attacking him. Angie is helping him and shooing the birds away, Orion awake with several injuries. He gives her sphere to her and walks away tiredly, Angie seem bit confused about him. Orion is walking towards the bus stop but Zet stops and scolds him because of his appearance, Orion groan and walk away to another bus stop. He sees Paws and Sarcasm, the latter is smoking making Orion and Paws coughing. Paws gets out from the smoke and takes breathes, but then a truck run over her, Orion walks away and goes to another bus stop but he sees Zet in distance. Upset, he then walks to bus stop at hill, not much later, the day becomes rainy and the wind blew hard. Some cats and dogs fall down from sky, then the animals start attacking Orion. Orion is running away and seeing bus stopped at the bus stop, he quickly go inside. Feeling relieved, Orion takes a seat and looks at Cursed Idol, he clean it and put back inside his backpack. Lumpy, as a driver, sees Delliumrium on the road and quickly hits the brake pedal. Delliumrium sees the bus driven toward her, she quickly avoid it, the bus crashed on a store. Orion is seen lying on ground and injured awful, he see the Cursed Idol is missing. He goes searching it anywhere in the store but it's all just vain, he sadly go to college by walking. While walking, he sees a sphere rolling down his feet, he pick the sphere and he see nobody around him. Orion just shrugs and crosses the road, a piano then fall and almost crush him. While walking, he sees a sphere rolling down his feet, he pick the sphere and he see nobody around him. Orion just shrugs and crosses the road, a piano then fall and almost crush him. Scared, he quickly runs to college while some objects fall down. Angie is searching for her sphere and seeing Orion walk toward her, he then gives her sphere to her and continues run, a bathtub then crush Angie. He arrives at college and quickly goes inside, Zet stop him but Orion ignores his warning and goes inside, a car suddenly hit Zet. After go to class, Orion feels very relieved and sits on his seat. A Cursed Idol then fall and land on his table, seeing the idol, the ceiling collapsed and crush Orion. The iris then closed on Cursed Idol. Moral "Someday might be worse than today." Deaths *Hexe and Cicatrix are struck and vaporized by a lightning bolt. *Paws is ran over by a truck. *Lumpy died in crash *Angie is crushed by a bathtub. *Zet get hit by a car. *Orion is crushed by collapsed ceiling. Trivia *This is first mark of Orion's debut and death. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 101 Episodes